Anthalasa
by Ria the person in the shadows
Summary: This is AU and takes place in a magical land, whose two kingdoms are currently at war, basic good versus evil. What will happen if the two rulers end up meeting and fall for each other with one not realizing the other's status? Ch. 3, 4, & 6 Lemons! YYYB
1. Chapter 1

Ria: I don't own Yugioh or any mythical creatures that happen to appear in this fic… thank you.

Yami: You seem to be getting the hang of Yaoi, Ria.

Ria: Think so? wrinkles nose I have yet to try anything raunchy though. What do you think Yami? Should I try a lemon or lime with Bakura and Ryou in "Will He Ever Learn?"

Yami: let the readers decide.

Ria: Kay. So…summary, and I claim now that I was struck by the lightning of inspiration on this one while looking through a book at the library. Only thing is, I don't know what to write.

Yami: sweatdrops and whispers something into Ria's ear

Ria: okay, good idea. This is AU and takes place in a magical land, whose two kingdoms are currently at war, basic good versus evil. What will happen if the two rulers end up meeting and fall for each other with one not realizing the other's status? Will peace settle, or will chaos rule the land? Yaoi. YY/YB. Oh yes, **if anyone would like a copy of the list of magical creatures I'm going to use with basic descriptions of them, review and give me your email address.**

… time/scene change

Division of sides (major characters):

**Good**

Yami

Yugi

Jonounchi

Honda

Malik

**Evil**

Bakura

Ryou

Seto

Duke

Marik

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

As night faded to dawn and the sun started to rise, silence and peace blanketed the land of Anthalasa. Peace and quiet was rare, since Anthalasa was currently in the middle of a war that pitted all creatures against one another, so the silence and peace was savored when it occurred. To be honest, it was only those conditions when everyone was sleeping, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

In fact, the only person awake and about was none other than Yami, ruler of the kingdom of Trina, who fought for and with the good creatures. Yami sighed and settled himself on the top of a grassy cliff that overlooked the ocean to watch the sunrise.

"It's beautiful, no?" asked a gentle voice. Yami idly looked over his shoulder at the Pegasus that had emerged from the nearby forest and was now approaching him and smiled.

"It is very beautiful. I'm surprised to find you awake at this hour Randalan," Yami teased, returning his gaze to the ocean as Randalan folded his wings after stretching them and laid next to the young ruler.

"As equally surprised as I am to encounter you here," Randalan responded as Yami ran a hand idly through the pure white locks of mane.

Yami chose not to respond to that and leaning against the Pegasus' flank, fell into a light sleep since the sky was no longer colored. 'Just like when he was young. Never could stay awake for very long if gotten up early,' Randalan mused shifting a wing so that it covered Yami as a sufficient blanket.

The two friends laid like that for a good hour. Just as Randalan was drifting of into a light doze, the sound of hoof beats alerted him. Standing up, Randalan completely forgot about the person who happened to be using him as a pillow.

"Ow! What did you do that for Rand?" Yami demanded rubbing the back of his head and standing, but trailed off when he saw his mount's tense pose. "What is it?"

Randalan outstretched his wings and raised them to where it looked like he lust landed after a flight. "Don't you hear the hoof beats?"

Yami listened. "It sounds like Yugi's mount, Irulen," he said, a frown spreading across his face. Getting onto Randalan's back, Yami urged the winged horse to meet the other, wondering what could be wrong.

"Brother!" Yugi called as they spotted him astride Irulen, "a scout came back to the palace with news that he would not disclose unless you were there. He sounded panicked."

'Damn it!' Yami thought, 'Balorn's leader must be marching his troops again.' Stopping Randalan, Yami slid off his mount. "Randalan! Go round up the good creatures and get them to the safety of the palace!" Yami called.

Randalan bowed his head in acceptance and then sprung majestically into the air. Yami swung up on Irulen behind Yugi and the Unicorn, accustomed to the weight, galloped back to the palace. Arriving in the palace courtyard, Yami jumped off Irulen and giving the Unicorn a quick pat of thanks, headed into the palace and to where the scout would be waiting.

Entering the conference room, Yami noticed one of his most faithful scouts, a griffin, pacing restlessly. "What is this news Swif?" Yami asked. The Griffin, Swiftalonsal, or Swif for short stopped pacing and bowed.

"My King, there is a vast army of Formorians and other minions of Balorn creeping through the forest. Their leader must be planning on laying siege on the castle, or attack it outright!" Swif replied, straightening from his bow.

Yami groaned just as Randalan entered through the balcony doors and bowed even though he knew Yami hated formalities. "Yami, all of the creatures that serve and with you are gathered safely in the courtyard awaiting your orders. The army of Balorn is drawing close," Randalan announced.

"Thank you Randalan. Both of you go and organize your ranks of Pegasi and Griffins. I'll take care of the ground troops' preparation. We are taking it to them hard and fast," Yami ordered. Receiving acknowledging bows, he swept out of the room to run straight into Jonounchi and Honda.

"Sorry about that Yami," Honda apologized as he caught Yami to keep him from falling.

Yami waved the apology away. "It's alright. Both of you come with me to get our men ready," he said striding off.

"What's the matter?" Jonounchi asked catching up to their friend.

"Balorn's leader is targeting the palace. We need to be ready," came the serious reply. Honda and Jonounchi exchanged grim glances, knowing exactly the reaction of their fellow squad leader, Malik, when he heard the news.

An hour later, everyone in Trina palace was ready. The creatures stood grim and silent with men among them. Yami's winged allies of Phoenixes and Firebirds circled the grounds restlessly; all eyes focused on the advancing shadow of troops.

…

As Yami's troops watched the mass halt at the edge of a gigantic meadow, their evil leader was farther away on a plateau looking over the battlefield. "What do you think Baralkin?" he asked turning to the creature next to him.

Baralkin beat his wings twice and tossed his regal head. "You're nuts Bakura," he replied.

"Need I remind you who it was that saved your hide from captivity?" Bakura spat at his mount.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Then speak! Already my patience with you wears thin," came the deadly hiss from the Dark Pegasus' rider.

"As I was saying, you're nuts to let your foolish soldier, Duke, ride me in your place. Why do you cower behind the mask of secrecy when you can bask in glory at your unstoppable might?" Baralkin demanded, his ebony ears shifting to listen to the preparation of his battalion of Dark Pegasi.

"What, does Duke pull too hard?" Bakura mocked.

"That oaf is too heavy. I'd be honored to carry you into battle for once."

Bakura smiled genuinely at his mount. "I know it's only right that I ride you, but I want to keep my identity a secret. I also would gladly consider moving you back in the battalion so that is possible to ride you, but you're the biggest and strongest Pegasus I have. You need to be up front, where your rightful place is," he soothed.

"At least let Ryou ride me," Baralkin tried once more.

"Enough!" Bakura thundered, his demeanor changing instantly, "Duke's riding you as always, and that's that! No stop your whining and let's get on with this battle!"

Baralkin shrunk away from his master, scared for his life. He hated it when Bakura was mad, and always tried to stay on his good side…if there was one at all. "Yes Master," he replied meekly and kneeled so Bakura could mount easier. Once Bakura was on, he galloped to where the rest of the flight was waiting.

Once Bakura changed mounts with Duke, Baralkin led the way, galloping straight off of the plateau and into the air. As they neared the palace, the Dark Pegasi looked on as the good Pegasi rose into the air and flew straight at them, thus commencing the battle.

Yami rode upon Randalan towards the back of the ranks, dressed in Honda's officer's garb. He knew Honda was on the ground filling Yami's role as ruler, and felt confident with his friend's abilities to pass as a leader. Looking ahead, Yami ducked to avoid a sword slash, and chased after the one who attacked him.

…

The battle had raged for about two hours, when, Randalan, trying to avoid three strokes at once, didn't swerve in time, and got stabbed in the wing joint right near Yami's thigh and let out a painful whinny.

"Randalan! Are you okay?" Yami asked. Randalan shook his head and couldn't flap anymore to keep them aloft, so he started gliding into a descent. It was then that Yami noticed that he had sort of an escort down. As Randalan tried to land near the Trinan lines, the dark Pegasus would dive in front of them, causing Randalan and Yami to bank towards the Balorn lines. Finally this cat and mouse game grew tiring to the Dark Pegasus and his rider, so they took matters into their own hands.

Crashing his mount into the crippled Pegasus, the rider knocked Yami unconscious and pulled him onto his mount's back as Randalan crashed into the trees, unable to pull out of the fall. Binding Yami's hands behind his back, the rider flew up to where the other dark Pegasi were hovering in wait.

"Did you bring the rider?" Bakura demanded from where he was now perched on Baralkin's back. The rider pulled back his face cover to reveal brown hair and cold blue eyes and nodded. He then dragged Yami over Bakura's lap onto Baralkin's back.

"Good job Seto," Bakura praised while rolling the unconscious captive onto his back so he could look at his face. There was something intriguing in that face, that Bakura couldn't put his finger on.

"Can we go home now?" Ryou asked sidling up to his older brother on his own Pegasus.

"Once Marik rejoins us," Bakura replied.

"Which won't be happening for a long while," Duke sneered. At Bakura's inquiring look, Duke pointed down to where they could see the crumpled body of what used to be Corrinda, Marik's mount.

"Please tell me that Marik is alive," Bakura groaned.

"He is, I saw him being dragged away to the palace bound, gagged, and thrashing soon after Corrinda was shot down," Ryou offered, pointing to Trina castle.

Bakura nodded in acceptance, and wheeling Baralkin around headed for Balorn castle to make their new 'playmate' comfortable. His remaining troops, which was way more than half, following once they saw the great Pegasus fly off towards their own kingdom.

…

Yugi stood upon the wall that surrounded the palace and looked out over the meadow. There weren't many bodies. More were actually injured and just played dead. The Mermecolions, Gluons, Centaurs, and Phoenixes were going through the Balornian troops strewn about the field and dispatching of any ones that were still alive. What he didn't see, was his brother or Randalan anywhere.

"Malik, did you see Yami?" Yugi asked as the said captain passed below him.

Malik stopped and looked up at one of his friends. "No, I didn't. I haven't seen Rand anywhere either," Malik said and continued on his patrol.

Yugi sat down with a sigh. Usually Yami would be there now, relieving the tension of battle in his army by joking, singing, and helping with the dirty work, Rand at his side.

His thoughts were interrupted as a fledgling Pegasus and a pixie flew up to him. Pixies were very shy and tended to stay in the deep forest away from humans, and fledgling Pegasi were just plain adorable with tiny wings and are the size of newborn infant (like baby Pegasus in the Disney movie Hercules)

"Master Yugi! Come quick!" the pixie, cried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yugi asked holding out his hand and the pixie landed on it.

"Randalan was found!" the Pegasus, Powder, piped up, beating his wings fiercely to stay aloft.

"Where?" Yugi asked.

"Follow us and we'll show you!" Yugi wasted no time in calling another Pegasus, Flashfoot, over and jumping off of the wall to land neatly on his back.

"Yugi! Where are you headed?" Jonounchi called as Flashfoot galloped past him. Yugi stopped Flashfoot and looked at his three friends. "Powder and a pixie found Randalan in the forest," Yugi replied.

"Wait a minute and let us go with you. Balorn's leader might have left Karkadanns, Manticores, or worse in the forest," Malik said, as Honda's, Jonounchi's, and Malik's Pegasi trotted up. As soon as they mounted, the four galloped into the forest.

Spreading out enough to overlap their field of vision so nothing would sneak up on them, the others followed Yugi as Powder led him and Flashfoot on. Suddenly, Powder came to a dead stop in a clearing, Flashfoot almost plowing into the baby Pegasus.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked coming up. Powder pointed upwards. Looking up, the four noticed a big tunnel of sorts leading from the sky to the clearing, broken branches and limbs strewn and dangling in it.

"That looks big enough…"

"For a winged horse to plummet through at very high speeds," Honda finished for Jonounchi.

"I don't get it, he was right here," Powder whined slightly, perching in front of Yugi, "I saw him laying here,"

"Look!" Malik pointed. Following his finger, they saw a drag mark and in the distance heard painful and frightened whinnying.

"Hang on Randalan! We're coming!" Yugi called, Flashfoot galloping down the path as fast as he could. Reaching another clearing, the four stopped in surprise. There in the center, was Randalan. He was all cut up, he was favoring his front right leg, and one of his wings hung limp at his side. To make matters worse, a Manticore, three Karkadanns, and two harpies were attacking him.

Jonounchi immediately unslung his bow and firing four quick shots, brought down the harpies. Now that the creatures were aware of them, the humans were the targets. Malik, unsheathing his sword, started fighting the Manticore, leaving a Karkadann for each of the others.

"Pegasi, protect Randalan!" Yugi said as they dismounted. Immediately, the four Pegasi went and circled protectively around Randalan. Within fifteen minutes, all of the beasts were defeated.

"How do you manage to take those down single handedly?" Jonounchi demanded as Malik cleaned his sword of Manticore blood.

"Easy," Malik replied giving his sword one last wipe before sheathing it, "With one person, you have all the room in the world to move and dodge the teeth, claws, and tail."

"Somehow Malik, I think you make it sound easier than it is," Yugi scolded lightly. Malik would have replied, but Randalan cut through his reply with a painful whinny.

"Sire, please don't move as much," Flashfoot pleaded with Randalan, "You need to rest!"

"No! I need to go after them! I need to find Yami!" Randalan argued as he tried to get up again, but put his weight on his injured foreleg, causing the mighty Pegasus to fall back down.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked, kneeling by Randalan.

Randalan lifted his head in surprise. "You do not know?" Seeing Yugi shake his head, Randalan decided to tell him. "Lord Yami, your brother, was taken captive by a rider of Balorn's Pegasi battalion. He was wearing officer's garb, so they probably wouldn't kill him," he told Yugi hesitantly, hearing the gasps come from the five other Pegasi and the humans around him.

…

Marik winced as they threw him none too gently into a cell, locked an ankle shackle on him, slammed the door shut, and locked it. "And they're supposed to be the good kingdom," he muttered, rubbing his temples with his bound hands. Shuffling to the far wall, Marik laid his head back and fell into a light doze. He didn't know how long he was asleep, before he was awoken by the murmur of quiet voices. Realizing that a changing of guards had awakened him, Marik merely cracked his back and neck to get rid of the stiffness and returned to his position against the wall.

"Great, I was being watched by a centaur. Those creatures are useful but deadly and dumb," he groaned out loud after he heard the unmistakable beat of a centaur's hooves quickly fade away.

"Maybe in Balorn, but not here. These centaurs don't care much for violence and are quite intelligent," a familiar voice replied with a snort, scaring Marik half to death, "What kind of scum enemy are we facing that doesn't even know the beasts that side with their enemies?"

"And what would you know about Balorn's beasts, scum?" Marik shot back angrily, wondering why the voice sounded faintly familiar.

That did it. Marik could see the outline now of his guard at the barred window of the cell, the torchlight casting a shadow on his face. "I have my ways, just like how I could kill you now without the slightest bit of remorse since my good friend was taken captive by your ruler," he hissed at Marik.

Marik struggled to his feet and went as close to the door as his ankle shackle would allow. "I'm not afraid of you."

The guard stopped himself from replying harshly. "Do I know you?" he asked curiously, "Because your voice is very familiar." Marik tipped his head to the side in a curious manner.

"Maybe, my name is Marik. Third in command of the country of Balorn."

The guard gasped and snatching a torch from the sconce in the wall, stepped back and put the torch in front of him to light up his features. "My name is Malik. Captain of the guard and ground troops of lord Yami."

Marik chuckled suddenly of the irony of their meeting conditions and stared into Malik's wide lilac eyes, eyes that were identical to his own except for the width. "Well, then it's been a very long time since I last saw you…brother."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ria: Well? Did you like it? Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ria: I don't own Yugioh or any mythical creatures that happen to appear in this fic… thank you.

Ria: This is AU and takes place in a magical land, whose two kingdoms are currently at war, basic good versus evil. What will happen if the two rulers end up meeting and fall for each other with one not realizing the other's status? Will peace settle, or will chaos rule the land? Yaoi. YY/YB. Oh yes, **if anyone would like a copy of the list of magical creatures I'm going to use with basic descriptions of them, review and give me your email address.**

… time/scene change

Division of sides (major characters):

**Good**

Yami

Yugi

Jonounchi

Honda

Malik

**Evil**

Bakura

Ryou

Seto

Duke

Marik

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yami stirred and vaguely realized that he wasn't home in the castle. Reaching to rub his head where it was hurting, he frowned when his arms didn't or couldn't move from their outstretched position above his head. Cracking open his eyes, Yami looked at his surroundings and realized he was in a dank cell.

"Where am I?" he moaned, wishing he had ice or something for his head.

"You're in the dungeons of Balorn. Master Bakura will be glad to know that you're awake," a voice sneered, and Yami stiffened when he recognized the unmistakable scent of a Minotaur.

"What do you want from me?" Yami demanded.

"That's for you to find out when Master Bakura arrives. I'll warn you now, unless you want to be in severe pain after the interrogation, you better answer all of Bakura's questions. He is known to be a very cruel person," the Minotaur snorted as he strode off.

The Minotaur made his way to the throne room, where he could hear what sounded like a celebration was taking place. Entering, he noticed Bakura sitting on his throne and Ryou sitting at his feet, both watching dancers. Once the dancers ended, the Minotaur walked to the steps that led to the throne and bowed.

"What is it Minias?" Bakura asked idly.

"Master, the prisoner has awoken," Minias answered, not looking up from his bow, for that meant instant death.

"He has?" Bakura looked shocked. "Seto, you didn't hit him on the head hard enough. I was expecting him to wake tomorrow," he joked.

Seto let out a low laugh. "My apologies my lord, I'll try better next time!" he called to raucous laughter.

"Well then, I better go see to the prisoner," Bakura sighed dramatically and then grinned, "But I trust you to carry on this party without me." As Bakura left the room, he heard cheers from his men, agreeing with his last statement.

"Bakura, where are you headed?" Baralkin asked, falling into step with his master.

"Apparently our little captive is awake. I'm going to go question him," Bakura answered. Baralkin nodded and the two headed down the stairs into the dungeons, where Baralkin halted at the entrance, since the halls would become too narrow for him to turn around in.

Yami heard the footsteps approach and remembered that he should play dumb and not let on that he was the ruler of Trina. Looking up as the door swung open, Yami blinked in surprise at the ruler of Balorn's very handsome appearance. The leader had long spiky white hair that fell to just past his shoulder blades, with super spiky bangs that framed harsh russet brown eyes that seemed to gaze right through him, and more pale of skin. The ruler was quite tall, maybe an inch taller than Yami; and like Yami, he was very slender, but had toned muscles that hid under the skin.

"You're the ruler of Balorn, right?" Yami asked.

"The same. My name is Bakura. May I inquire as to what yours is?" Bakura asked in a smooth tone that gave Yami a shrill signal of warning ringing through his mind.

"My name is…Atem," Yami replied carefully, using his surname, remembering that Balorn knew that the Trinan ruler's name was Yami. He hoped that they didn't know his appearance.

"Well Atem, do you know why you are here?" Bakura asked while taking in his captive's looks. Atem had gravity defying spikes of tri-color hair, with golden bangs that seemed to give the other freedom instead of framing his features, even though they did that as well to a certain extent. A few of the bangs also streaked up like lightning through the raven and crimson hair. Atem was tall, tan, slender, and had toned muscles like Bakura's own, except that they were slightly more visible. Letting his eyes wander up to Atem's face, Bakura noticed that he had a sharp chin and long sooty lashes that covered crimson eyes since Atem's eyes were half closed.

"Yeah, because you hurt Randalan and made him crash, thus enabling you to capture me," Yami snapped, wincing at the pain in his head.

Bakura noticed the wince and approaching Atem, looked into the pain riddled crimson eyes. "Here," Bakura said softly, pulling a root out of his pocket and offering it to Atem, "Eat this. It will ease the pain in your head for a while."

Yami looked suspicious but took the root in his mouth and ate it, making a face at the bitter flavor. After a minute, the lines of pain faded from his face. "Thanks, but I still don't like you."

Bakura scowled. "I didn't have to give you that root," he growled.

"Then why did you?"

"You remind me of my little brother Ryou. You're just as helpless and pathetic as he sometimes is," Bakura said.

"If I'm pathetic, then you're a coldhearted dick who probably can't even love or lust," Yami retorted, but was cut off by a hand grabbing his throat.

"We'll see about that," Bakura snapped and then grabbing Yami's chin, pulled the other into a bruising kiss. Yami stupidly opened his mouth as he gasped, allowing Bakura to slip his tongue past Yami's lips.

After a minute, Yami's mind snapped back to reality. Since his hands weren't free to push Bakura away, Yami turned to desperate measures. Pretending to yield to Bakura, Yami felt Bakura's tongue slip in further and then snapped his jaws shut.

Bakura yelped in pain and pulled away. "You're as tricky as a viper. I like that. I should make you my personal slave," he said grabbing hold of Yami's chin again and ran his tongue up the side of Yami's face, leaving a trail of blood and saliva. Seeing the shorter boy shudder and whimper slightly, Bakura smirked and withdrawing from the cell headed back up towards the throne room.

"You look satisfied," Baralkin stated as Bakura emerged from the hallway and started to ascend the stairs.

Bakura looked back at Baralkin. "I think I just found my new play-toy. I was starting to tire of my old one anyway," Bakura chuckled.

"I'll alert Andros to give your old slave to the army and prepare your new one for a career of service, but what if he resists and refuses?" Baralkin asked, stopping outside of the door to the throne room while swiveling an ear to listen to the party that seemed to have grown more raucous by the sounds emitting from the throne room.

Bakura thought on the possibilities of that result. "Then I'll break him and then I'll give him to the Minotaurs, or worse, the Fomorians as a pleasure toy. I'll be sure to make that option clear to him," Bakura chuckled darkly and headed back into the throne room as Baralkin nodded and trotted off to find Andros, head of the dog-men.

Later that night, Bakura carried a sleeping Ryou to bed, slightly amused. His brother certainly couldn't take his liquor that well. The party had finally broken up with Seto and Duke, being as drunk as they were, making out with each other. Usually it would be Seto and Marik being in a heated lip lock which was damn near hilarious, watching them fight for dominance of the kiss which usually ended up going raunchily father in the privacy of one of their chambers, Corrinda usually having taken them there.

Remembering Marik made Bakura sigh in loneliness. Sure there was nothing going on between him, Seto, and Marik, but thinking about Marik brought back very…interesting memories with Bakura himself being drunk enough, or occasionally sober participating in the raunchy activities.

After tucking Ryou in, Bakura headed to his own chambers, wondering if Andros had fulfilled his tasks. Entering the chambers, Bakura smirked when he saw Atem tugging furiously at his wrist shackles that were connected to a long chain that was attached to the headboard of the enormous bed.

"How's your head?" Yami heard all of a sudden. Whipping around, he glared at Bakura. "Let me go," he hissed.

Bakura merely chuckled, letting his eyes wander over Atem's body again. The outfit that Andros had clothed him in after giving Atem a bath was a loose fitting sleeveless shirt, and loose baggy pants…both made to pull off of a slave easily and quickly. "Now why would I let my new toy go?" Bakura asked mockingly, seeing Atem's eyes narrow.

"I'll never be your toy, nor will I be a slave to some egotistical ruler!" Yami shouted and lunged for Bakura, but the chain stopped him before he got too far.

Bakura grabbed Atem by the throat and forced him to his knees. "You don't want to be my slave?" he asked. Seeing Atem shake his head fiercely, Bakura sighed mockingly. "Are you sure? Because if you won't be my slave, I'll gladly tell Andros to give you to the Minotaurs or the Fomorians. I hear both groups are looking for a new sex puppet. It's your choice," Bakura said, seeing Atem pale at the groups' names.

Yami was silent for a long time. "What will you do to me?" he asked very quietly.

"Depends on if you cooperate. You could probably find pleasure beyond your imagination and very little, if any, pain if you follow and obey my every whim for I reward my slave if he does good," Bakura said, releasing Atem's throat.

"And if I disobey?"

"No pleasure, and lots of pain. I'm a master at both, so the choice is up to you ultimately should you choose to serve me."

Yami mulled it over and realized it was the only option. Bowing his head, ultimately humiliated and knowing full well that this was nothing that a ruler should be doing, he nodded.

"I can't interpret a nod," Bakura replied with a huff. After waiting another minute, he heard Atem mutter that he would serve him. Smiling, Bakura knelt in front of Yami and putting a hand under the other's chin, tilted his head so Bakura could stare into the crimson eyes.

Seeing Atem's mouth was still swollen from the earlier kiss, Bakura moved closer and gently pressed his lips against Atem's. Atem stiffened instinctively, and then relaxed and allowed Bakura to deepen the kiss. Bakura pressed his tongue gently against Atem's mouth and smirked when Atem's lips parted and let loose a small moan. "Now don't bite me," Bakura whispered before sliding his tongue into his 'slave's' mouth and exploring the sweet-tasting cavern.

Yami was surprised that he was actually enjoying himself. He had never felt like this before. Reaching up with his shackled hands, he managed to part him and Bakura long enough to drape his arms around Bakura's shoulders, the chain draping down his master's back. Entangling his fingers in Bakura's hair, Yami yielded completely to Bakura, making a mental vow to be the best-damned servant Bakura ever had.

…

Yugi paced the throne room in Trina restlessly. After getting Randalan back to a nice comfortable box stall and tending to his injuries, Yugi had spent the day in the throne room pacing and contemplating ideas on how to get his brother back.

"What are you still doing up?" Honda asked with a yawn, entering the throne room.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"It's near midnight. Didn't you know?" Honda asked.

Yugi paused in his pacing and glanced out a window, raising both eyebrows at seeing pitch blackness outside. "I guess I know now," he laughed sheepishly as his stomach growled.

Honda laughed also and left, returning a minute later with food for the both of them. "You know what you have to do now, right?" Honda asked a few minutes later as he and Yugi sat on the floor eating.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, now you have to take up Yami's identity since the Balornians know his name, and play ruler till we can get him back," Honda explained.

Yugi nodded. "How can we get Yami back?" he almost whispered, amethyst eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We could use a bargain," Malik offered, appearing in the doorway.

"A bargain using what?" Yugi asked.

Malik grimaced and then steeled himself. "We…we could use my brother," he said and then faltered.

"You have a brother?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Marik is the Balornian officer that we captured today," Malik explained. Yugi saw a twinge of pain flash through Yami's best friend's eyes.

"Why is he Balornian if he's your brother?" Honda asked.

"Well, we're twins that came from two totally different parents. Our father was Balornian, and our mother was Trinan. They didn't agree where we should live, so they split, each taking one of us. I haven't seen Marik since I was six, which was twelve years ago," Malik explained.

Yugi was moved by Malik's sacrifice to not be with his brother. "You don't mind this?" he asked.

"If it makes you happy, and it brings Yami back, I'll ignore the pain I'll feel when we're separated again," Malik said with finality.

"Thank you Malik. However, I'm not going till Rand is healed fully, and I don't see why Marik has to stay in a cell the whole time," Yugi suggested and then saw Malik grin guiltily.

"About that," he said sheepishly, "When I was guarding him, I kinda snuck him out of his cell and into my room." Expecting to be reprimanded, Malik was definitely surprised when he heard Yugi and Honda laughing.

"Typical," Honda snorted.

"Honda, that wasn't nice. Besides, if Marik or Malik were ruler, and Yami was the captive and I haven't seen him in forever, I would have done the same exact thing," Yugi pointed out, causing Malik to laugh at Honda's discomfort.

"Let me guess, I'll just have to watch him to make sure he won't escape?" Malik asked once he settled down.

"How'd you guess?" Yugi asked, surprised.

Malik looked reluctant, but under the persuading done on him by Honda, he finally blurted out, "It's what Yami would have told me to do."

Yugi flinched and decided that he might as well get used to his brother's absence. "We'll get Yami back, don't worry," he reassured both himself and Malik, earning a tired smile from the blonde.

…

A week later, Yami sat in Bakura's room, thinking about his enslavement. So far, he had done everything to please Bakura that he could think of, and the Balornian leader didn't touch him other than kiss him on the lips. "I wonder why he hasn't taken me yet," he murmured, looking at his wrists. His wrists were still shackled, but they could be unlocked from the chain and each other to form two bracelets, allowing Yami total freedom of movement, like they were now.

"Because you haven't done anything extraordinary for him," a soft voice replied. Yami turned and saw someone who looked remarkably like Bakura standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Yami asked curiously.

"My name is Ryou, and you must be Bakura's new slave. May I ask what your name is?" the boy asked, sitting next to Yami.

"Yes…but can you keep a secret from your brother?" he asked hesitantly.

"From Bakura?" Ryou frowned in thought and then looked back over at Yami. "As long as it's nothing that will harm him," he answered.

"Very well, Bakura knows me as Atem, but that's my surname. My real name is Yami," Yami replied.

Ryou looked shocked. "But you're Trina's ruler! You'll be killed if Bakura finds out!"

"That's why I'm asking you now to forget about Yami and call me Atem. It's the only way I'll survive," Yami pressed urgently, "Please don't tell your brother?"

"I won't," Ryou promised and then, "Do you really want to be my brother's slave?"

"I don't have much of a choice, but it's weird because I, for some reason, want his affection. He's not giving me what I want though."

"What's that? Sex?" Ryou asked innocently.

Yami bowed his head, embarrassed, and nodded. Ryou started cracking up, causing him to glare at his master's little brother. "I'm sorry," Ryou said, calming down, "but like I said, you haven't done anything extraordinary for him to reward you with that."

"Well obviously since you know him better than anyone, help me out!"

Ryou whispered something in Yami's ear that he knew would definitely get Bakura to reward Yami in the way that the enslaved ruler wanted.

That evening, Bakura returned to his room, and frowned when he noticed that Atem wasn't in the room. One of Bakura's rules was that unless Atem had his permission, he had to be in the room by the time the circle part of the sun vanished completely under the horizon or else there'd be trouble. "Atem! Atem, you better be in here," he called.

Yami appeared in the doorway that led to Bakura's private bathroom. "No need to shout, I was just in here," he grumbled, going to Bakura and helping him out of his cloak and putting it away.

"And what were you doing in my bathroom?" Bakura asked after pulling Atem into a gentle kiss. Atem just smirked and tugged on Bakura's hand, leading the albino into the bathroom.

"Drawing you a bath," he replied innocently when Bakura froze in amazement. Bakura mutely nodded and allowed Atem to undress him and help him into the perfect temperature of water.

Sighing in relaxation, Bakura felt Atem kneel behind him and start washing his hair, feeling the nimble fingers gently massage his scalp. "How come you never told me you were such a good massager?" Bakura asked with a low moan as Atem rinsed his hair and started kneading his shoulders, working the tension out of them.

"You never asked," Atem replied, moving down to Bakura's back but stopped as he felt Bakura's hand close on his wrist.

"You'll pay for that little remark," Bakura growled as he pulled Atem headfirst into the pool-sized tub.

Atem surfaced and shaking his head to get his bangs out of his eyes, looked at Bakura, trying not to stare at the sculpted chest. "What was that for?"

"That was your punishment for smart-mouthing me," Bakura explained, tugging Atem over and slipping off his drenched shirt and started removing the pants.

"Please don't," Atem gasped as he felt Bakura's fingers on his waist, ready to slide the garment off.

"Don't you want to be rewarded?" Bakura asked curiously, turning Atem so that Atem was straddling his lap, Atem's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"Not yet," Atem said, shaking his head. Bakura shrugged.

"Fine," he replied huskily, pressing Atem against himself tightly and grinding his hips, causing their lengths to rub against each other through Atem's pants. "We'll play first," he finished, hearing Atem moan in pleasure.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ria: Well? Did you like it? Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ria: I don't own Yugioh or any mythical creatures that happen to appear in this fic… thank you.

Ria: This is AU and takes place in a magical land, whose two kingdoms are currently at war, basic good versus evil. What will happen if the two rulers end up meeting and fall for each other with one not realizing the other's status? Will peace settle, or will chaos rule the land? Yaoi. YY/YB. Oh yes, **if anyone would like a copy of the list of magical creatures I'm going to use with basic descriptions of them, review and give me your email address.**

… time/scene change

Division of sides (major characters):

**Good**

Yami

Yugi

Jonounchi

Honda

Malik

**Evil**

Bakura

Ryou

Seto

Duke

Marik

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Fine," he replied huskily, pressing Atem against himself tightly and grinding his hips, causing their lengths to rub against each other through Atem's pants. "We'll play first," he finished, hearing Atem moan in pleasure.

Bakura continued to kiss Atem and vaguely realized that the tub wasn't the best place to have fun...his activities with Marik and Seto taught him that. Pulling off Atem's pants, Bakura put a hand over Atem's mouth to keep him from whimpering.

"Relax, I won't do anything, yet. I doubt you want to walk around in wet pants though," he murmured, Atem looking at him curiously.

"What do you mean by walking around?" he asked as Bakura pulled him out of the tub and handed him a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Atem noticed that Bakura did the same.

"I'm not taking anyone in a bathtub, as big as it may be. It's too awkward," Bakura said, picking Atem up and carrying him into the bedroom, dumped his slave on the bed, quickly joining him.

Atem curled an arm around Bakura's neck and pulled himself into a bruising kiss. Bakura was a bit taken aback, but returned the kiss, rolling Atem onto his back and laying on top of him, thus establishing initial dominance, which Atem granted him slightly reluctantly. Bakura smirked into the kiss and ground his hips against Atem's again, drawing a gasp from his mouth.

Atem opened his lips at the gasp, and felt Bakura's tongue enter his mouth and decided that he wouldn't be submissive unless Bakura earned the right of dominance. Fighting back with his tongue, Atem was surprised when Bakura backed off and allowed him to dominate the kiss. Atem used his strength and rolled them over, so now Bakura was on his back.

"Feisty aren't we?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm just not going to allow myself to be dominated without a fight," Atem retorted, kissing his way down Bakura's torso. Bakura just smirked and closing his eyes, let Atem have his fun before he would take the initiative and switch positions. His thoughts went out the window, however, as Atem removed his towel and taking his length into his mouth, started sucking on it.

Atem smirked in an amused way and went to extra lengths to drag the gasps and soft moans that Bakura let out. Atem kept teasing Bakura, going agonizingly slow, until as much as Bakura was enjoying it, decided that enough was enough. He pulled Atem towards him and off his length, only to remove the tan figure's towel and suck on the exposed length, using his teeth to graze it gently. Atem groaned and writhed under him, but Bakura paid him no attention as he fondled Atem also and then slipped a finger into the tri-color haired boy's entrance.

Atem gasped loudly and started struggling as Bakura caused him to release in the albino's mouth, slowly pumping his finger in and out of Atem, looking for a certain sweet spot. Bakura swallowed Atem's seed and mildly glared at Atem. "Do you want me to shackle you to the headboard? I'll do it if you keep struggling," he growled softly.

"No, sir," Atem panted and then yelped and bucked his hips, seeing stars, as Bakura found what he was looking for. "What the hell was that?"

Bakura merely added a second finger, ignoring Atem's protests and started a scissors motion, stretching his slave out before adding a third finger. After Atem got used to the three way stretching, Bakura hit Atem's sweet spot once more, enjoying the way Atem's hips immediately bucked and Atem arched his back in pleasure.

Atem couldn't take any more. His length was fully erect again, and he wanted to feel Bakura inside of him. "Please," he whispered.

Bakura looked at him, withdrawing his fingers. "Please what?" Bakura asked coyly, stroking Atem's length, dragging a loud moan from him.

"Bakura! Please take me!" Atem cried as Bakura licked his member.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked, exciting Atem again, not caring that Atem was starting to really need. Atem knew this and climbed into Bakura's lap, since Bakura was sitting, idly stroking Atem. Looking into the chocolate orbs, Atem pulled Bakura into a bruising kiss to distract himself as he impaled himself fully on Bakura's rather large length.

Bakura figured that Atem would scream in pain, being a virgin and all, so he slipped his tongue into Atem's mouth to muffle the scream as he started to let it out. Hearing Atem quiet down, Bakura gently stroked his hair and urged Atem to take his time getting used to the feeling.

Atem rested his head on Bakura's shoulder and took deep breaths. After a minute, he shifted to get used to the feeling of someone being in him, and squirmed in pleasure. Bakura took that as a sign that Atem was ready and started to slowly bring him up and down on his length.

Atem laid his head on Bakura's shoulder again, panting slightly as he tangled his hands into Bakura's damp hair. Bakura's movements made him feel complete, as if a piece to the puzzle of his life that was missing all of his life was finally added. Never had he felt something so wonderful.

Bakura noticed that Atem had gotten quiet and decided that he was holding back too much. Seeing that Atem's neck was exposed, Bakura started kissing and nibbling it.

"Mm, Bakura, that tickles," Atem moaned with a slight giggle as the two kept moving at their leisurely pace.

Bakura smirked and working his way to the junction of Atem's shoulder and neck, bit down hard, drawing a little blood. Feeling Atemu arch his back and gasp, Bakura nursed that spot and then used his hands to grope Atemu's chest, playing with the nubs there.

Atem let him do that for a while, letting out small sounds of pleasure before pulling his torso away from Bakura so he could stare into the other's eyes. "Harder," Atemu murmured.

"Harder what?" Bakura asked. Atemu gestured downward and then gestured that he was getting bored with their current pace. "Are you sure? I can't control myself after this," Bakura muttered.

"I don't give a fuck," Atemu managed to get out. Bakura grinned at that and laying Atemu on his back, shackled his hands to the headboard and started increasing the pressure.

Atemu gasped and arched his back, bucking his hips in the process as Bakura's thrusts grew harder and harder until Bakura was slamming into Atemu, hitting his sweet spot every time. Feeling Bakura snake his hand between their colliding bodies, Atemu barely had time to wonder what he was up to before he felt Bakura's hand start stroking his length in time with his thrusts.

Gritting his teeth, Atemu tried to hold off his climax but felt his body betray him, coating both of their bodies as he cried out. Bakura slammed into Atemu for another minute before climaxing himself and collapsing on top of his servant.

"Are you all right?" Bakura asked, unlocking Atemu's wrists and pulling the shaking boy into his arms.

Atemu looked at Bakura, concern flooding the brown eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just not used to this type of activity," he murmured, kissing the Balornian ruler tenderly before drifting off to sleep.

Bakura looked at Atemu after pulling himself from the boy. Why was it that he felt so attracted to this slave, compared to the others that came before him. With a shrug, Bakura figured that he finally found that special someone who he would do anything for. Accepting that thought, Bakura cuddled Atemu closer and fell asleep.

…

Marik sat awake and looked at his brother who was snuggled in his arms. Malik had been having a nightmare, so Marik had pulled Malik into his arms and had comforted him like he did for Ryou when the small albino had nightmares. Now that he was finally reunited with his brother, Marik didn't want to leave him ever. Feeling Malik stir, Marik looked down into partially opened lavender eyes.

"M-Marik? What's going on?" Malik asked with a yawn.

"You were having a nightmare, ototo," Marik replied, smoothing the younger twin's hair.

Malik fidgeted a little. "Oniisan, let me go," he said with a slight whine at their use of their old nicknames. Marik smirked and dropped him so that his head bounced off of the bed.

"Oww," Malik growled before glaring at his laughing twin before standing and pulling on his day clothes and putting on his cloak.

"Ototo, where are you going?" Marik asked once he stopped laughing.

"For a walk now that I'm awake," Malik replied stopping at the window and looking out before glancing at Marik. "You coming or what?"

Marik blinked and scrambled into his own clothes and cloak. "So where are we going?" he asked a few minutes later as the two walked the battlements.

"To the stables. I want to check on Randalan," Malik replied.

Randalan lifted his head as he heard stable door open and two sets of footsteps come down the hall. "Master Malik," Randalan greeted, standing and coming tenderly over to the door of his stall.

"Hey Rand," Malik replied, stroking Yami's pure-white mount, "How's your injuries?"

"Give me about three weeks and I'll be good as new. Yugi gave me a unicorn draught this morning, and it has already healed my cuts and sprains," Randalan snorted and then shifted his attention to the newcomer. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Randalan, this is my twin, Marik," Malik introduced as Marik emerged from the partial shadow cover.

Randalan leaped backwards with an angry snort, ears pinned back, and landed on his right leg. "Rand!" Malik cried, at the fallen Pegasus' side in a second, "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. He's Balornian! What is he doing here?" Rand demanded.

Malik looked to where Marik stood, at a loss concerning what to do. "Marik! In the storage room, there's a blue flask. Get it for me," Malik said, noticing Rand was in pain from landing on his leg and then bumping his right wing as he fell.

Marik snapped out of his hesitation and jogged to the storeroom before returning with the aforementioned flask. "Here," Marik said, entering the stall, but froze at the door when Randalan snapped in his direction.

"Thanks," Malik said, getting the flask from Marik and putting the one end in Randalan's mouth. "Drink, Rand," Malik said. Randalan sighed and gulped down the contents, stretching his leg once done.

"What did you give him?" Marik asked curiously.

Malik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a draught that Yami made for Randalan long ago. It's a mixture of Unicorn horn, water, and some ingredients that he never disclosed," Malik explained.

"So Rand is Yami's Pegasus?" Marik asked as the two left the stall and headed for a walk in the forest.

"Yeah, he was riding him the day of the battle…" Malik started and then stopped talking, eyes wide as Marik turned to him with a smirk on his face.

"So Seto managed to capture the legendary king of Trina. I wonder what became of him. Bakura's not known to be nice to his prisoners," Marik sneered, his voice becoming cold and sharp.

"Don't tell anyone!" Malik pleaded, grabbing Marik's cloak, "If anyone finds out, I'll be tried and killed under grounds of treason!"

Marik smiled and pulled Malik up by the back of his cloak. "Don't worry Ototo, I won't," Marik promised before continuing to walk, Malik tagging along after him.

…

"Marik, where are we?" Malik asked uncertainly some time later, grabbing his brother's hand.

Marik looked at the desolate trees and sighed. "We're in Balorn," Marik replied quietly before pushing ahead.

"Marik! Wait!" Malik called, trying to follow, but got entangled in thorns.

In an instant Marik was at Malik's side and was closing his hand around Malik's throat. Not enough to harm, but definitely enough to stop Malik from uttering a sound. "Listen to me!" Marik hissed quietly, "If you value your life, do not make a noise or if you must, do so very quietly. Creatures live in this part of the forest that won't hesitate in killing you. Am I clear?"

Malik nodded mutely and Marik released his throat to help untangle him. "So where are we going?" Malik murmured, once again taking Marik's hand.

"Well, since Corrinda was shot down and sacrificed herself so I wouldn't get hurt upon landing, I need a new mount, and white doesn't suit my tastes," Marik explained.

"There's Pegasi in this part of the forest?" Malik asked in awe.

"Yes, but they're black. You have to be absolutely silent now, or we'll scare the parents away, taking their babies with them," Marik whispered, his voice below a whisper.

Malik nodded and followed Marik down the revealed path worn clean by many hoof tracks.

Coming upon a huge tree, Marik looked up and whistled shrilly. Immediately, a dark shape departed from the top and dove straight towards the two. "Don't move a muscle, he won't hurt us," Marik muttered in Malik's ear.

The black Pegasus spread his wings at the last second and glided over the twins' heads, to land neatly behind them. "Master Marik, it's a pleasant surprise to see you. Word spread that you were captured," the Pegasus said, sweeping into a graceful bow.

"Indeed I was," Marik agreed, "but you should have known that nothing will hold me for long."

"True," the Pegasus agreed before fixing his piercing gaze on Malik and swiveling his ears back slightly. "Who's this?"

"Baralakan, this is my long lost twin Malik. Malik, this is Baralakan, mighty brother to Baralkin, Lord Bakura's mount," Marik introduced.

Baralakan stepped forward so his regal nose was an inch from Malik. Sniffing in the younger's scent, Baralakan nodded in acceptance and stepped back. "So what brings you to our mighty nest?" he asked Marik, allowing Malik to hesitantly stroke his neck, prompted by Marik's nudge.

"Corrinda was shot down. She died to save my body from shattering."

"Ah," Baralakan said, bowing his head, "I take it you would like a new mount to raise?"

"And one for Malik too, he just joined Bakura's fleet, and will need a mount."

"Very well, I'll fly you both up to the nest," Baralakan said, kneeling so the two could climb on. Once they got to the nest, Marik and Malik slid off.

"Take your pick," Marik told Malik before going over to a clump of baby Pegasi and picking one up and looking the baby over before stroking the body gently.

"How do I know which one to pick?" Malik asked. Baralakan chuckled and nudged Malik to the group of sleeping babies.

"You'll know. Your brother has a knack for picking out his bonded one at first glance," the Pegasus said before going over to Marik and his baby Pegasus. Malik sat down and started stroking the babies idly one by one. When his fingertips brushed against one that was partially awake, the baby raised his head and yawning, climbed over his brothers and sisters and settling into Malik's lap, fell back asleep. Malik stroked the baby in his lap and felt a shiver run up his arm.

"Marik, what was that shiver that I felt?" Malik asked.

Marik looked at his brother. "It's what you feel when you touch your bonded one," he explained.

…

A while later, Marik and Malik made their way out of the Trinan forest, both carrying sleeping black bundles.

"Malik, what are you and Marik carrying?" Yugi asked from where he was perched on Flashfoot.

"They're black Pegasi!" Flashfoot declared, prancing nervously at the sight of enemy mounts.

Yugi calmed his friend and slid off, going over to the twins. "So they are," he murmured in awe.

"Marik showed me them and then I got to pick one," Malik murmured, cuddling his little one, "You won't make me get rid of him, will you?"

Yugi rubbed his temples and mouthed in a mantra, what would Yami do? Finally looking at the two, he sighed. "Yami would get a kick out of them," he replied, "I guess you two can keep them, but make sure they get along with the other Pegasi first."

Marik and Malik nodded and followed Flashfoot to where the white Pegasi were relaxing in the sun, Rand among them.

…

Yami groaned in a slight protest as the sun emerged from behind a cloud and struck him in the face. Feeling someone shift behind him, Yami was suddenly aware of a warm mouth kissing down his spine. "Hello Bakura," Yami yawned as he rolled over to look into brown eyes.

Bakura grinned and pulled Yami into a bruising kiss. "You're so tempting when you do that to me," he said in a mock growl as Yami began kneading his shoulders and neck.

"Do what?" Yami asked innocently.

Bakura growled low in his throat and rolled so that he was straddling Yami's waist, Yami on his back. "Make yourself so damn desirable by massaging my shoulders," Bakura replied, kissing Yami softly.

Yami watched through lidded eyes as Bakura got up and strode to the bathroom. Wanting to join him, Yami got to his feet and promptly fell with a gasp of pain as he took a step.

Bakura poked his head out of the bathroom and seeing Atem crumpled on the floor, started laughing. "Atem, you're not going to be able to walk right for a few days," he chuckled.

"No, fucking, shit," Yami growled as he pulled himself up using the bed as a support.

"Ah, ah, ah. No need for such language," Bakura said, going to Atem and picking him up carefully. Entering the bathroom, Bakura set Atem in the warm water and joined him.

"Mmm, This feels so nice," Yami said as he felt Bakura wash his hair gently.

"Good," Bakura replied, rinsing his lover's hair. Bakura was busy washing his own hair when he heard Atem sigh. "Something wrong?" Bakura asked.

Yami turned from where he was looking out the window. "Not really, I miss my home that's all. I miss the view of the ocean from where I could see it from my window," he said with another sigh.

Bakura sighed and dunked his hair under water to rinse it. "I don't know how to fix that particular problem," he said after a pause, "but maybe once you're able to walk again we'll go for a flight. I'll show you a sight that will rival that of the ocean."

Yami snorted. "I highly doubt that. You've never seen the ocean up close. Mermaids playing in the shallows, aquatic life doing tricks farther out, while water nymphs played pranks on the satyrs," he replied.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "We'll see," he said.

…

That night, Randalan laid in his stall contemplating the sanity of his king's best friend and that twin of his. Only Powder got along with the two black Pegasi as of yet. Speaking of which…Rand stood and nudged his stall door open. Slowly going to the pile of leaves that Malik had hastily constructed for them to sleep in until they could make a proper nest, Rand looked and saw that one of them was awake and watching him.

"Who are you?" the little pegasus asked.

"I am Randalan, mount to Trina's king," Rand replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Corron," the fledgling said with an air of pride but then shivered, "and this is my brother Odan."

"Are you cold little one?" Randalan asked, noticing the shiver and feeling a protective feeling rush through him.

"We both are," Odan murmured quietly as he raised his head.

Rand sighed and picked Odan up by the scruff of his neck and placed the baby on his back near his uninjured wing. Doing the same with Corron, Rand made sure they wouldn't fall and then headed back into his stall. Laying down, Rand felt the two slide off and occupy themselves by burrowing into the warm straw, curious of their new surroundings.

Odan sneezed from some hay dust and popped his head up. Seeing Randalan lay his head down to sleep, Odan waded through the hay and snuggling under Rand's wing, fell asleep. Corron, becoming sleepy, followed suit.

Rand started and looked at the two. Seeing them peacefully sleeping already, he shrugged and stretched his wing to cover them better. 'Maybe they're not so bad,' was Randalan's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ria: Yay Baby Pegasi! I think they're so cute. Corron and Odan are so cute! If anyone can, do you think you can draw them for me? I admit I'm not that good. I will be picking up the pace in the next few chapters. Remember, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Ria: I don't own Yugioh or any mythical creatures that happen to appear in this fic… thank you.

Ria: This is AU and takes place in a magical land, whose two kingdoms are currently at war, basic good versus evil. What will happen if the two rulers end up meeting and fall for each other with one not realizing the other's status? Will peace settle, or will chaos rule the land? Yaoi. YY/YB. Oh yes, **if anyone would like a copy of the list of magical creatures I'm going to use with basic descriptions of them, review and give me your email address.**

… time/scene change

Division of sides (major characters):

**Good**

Yami

Yugi

Jonounchi

Honda

Malik

**Evil**

Bakura

Ryou

Seto

Duke

Marik

By the way, if you were confused the last few chapters, I interchanged Atem and Yami based on whoever's semi-POV I am going from. **Lemon in this chapter!**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Rand started and looked at the two. Seeing them peacefully sleeping already, he shrugged and stretched his wing to cover them better. 'Maybe they're not so bad,' was Randalan's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Malik and Marik entered the stables and stopped short when their pegasi weren't in their nest. "Malik, I thought you said they would be safe there," Marik hissed.

"I thought so too. They can't have gone far, the stable doors were closed," Malik reasoned, not liking the angry look on his brother's face.

"Master Malik, what are you fretting about?" Randalan asked, putting his head into the hall.

"Our baby pegasi are gone," Malik said turning.

"No they're not. They were cold last night, so I brought them in here. Corron and Odan are sleeping still," Rand replied.

As Malik entered the store room for Rand's breakfast, Marik turned to the pegasus. "Corron? Odan?" he asked.

"That is their names, though, I don't know who belongs to who," Rand said, allowing Marik to enter the stall.

Corron stirred when a shadow blocked the sun that was shining on him. opening his eyes, he looked up into harsh, lavendar eyes.

"What's your name, my little one?" Marik asked, picking up Corran and sitting with his back to the stall wall.

Corran fixed his eyes on Marik. "My name is Corran," he stated proudly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Marik, your mother was my dear Corrinda," Marik replied as Malik entered the stall and picked up Odan.

"That's my brother Odan," Corron told Malik.

"Odan huh," he said softly, stroking the still sleeping pegasus, "That's a cool name."

…

Three weeks later, Bakura and Yami left in the early morning on Baralkin for a flight. As they flew, Bakura noticed that Atem had fallen asleep. "Atem, wake up. We're here," Bakura said softly, shaking Atem slightly.

Yami stirred and opened his eyes. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked with a yawn.

"You'll see," Baralkin answered for Bakura from where he was hovering. Yami fixed his gaze in front of him and saw the sky starting to get light. As the sun rose, Yami saw it illuminate the ocean and the light spread to the land. Far off, the Trinan castle glinted like fire in the morning.

"It looks like some of Trina is on the move for Balorn," Bakura muttered once the whole land was illuminated, and the sky was all blue.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, snapping out of his staring trance, still awed at that sunrise.

"Look in the nearest meadow, Atem."

Yami looked down and ahead and saw the regal tents of the Trinan people. "Apparently…my king…is coming to get me," Yami replied softly, realization hitting him in the face that he'd have to leave Bakura, the one person he intimately loved.

Bakura nuzzled his face into Atem's hair to hide the fact that his mind was threatening to cry as he turned Baralkin back to the Balorn castle. "I'm not just going to give you up. You've no longer been my slave, you've become my lover," he whispered, tipping Atem's head back to kiss Atem's lips as Baralkin sped back to the castle.

…

Meanwhile, Marik woke up in the tent that he shared with Malik and frowned when he saw Malik playing with Odan, avoiding his eyes. "Malik, do you want to tell me why we're traveling to Balorn now?" Marik asked irritatedly.

Malik sighed and looked at Marik with a sad expression. "We're going to get Yami back, but we're using you as a barter," he murmured, hugging Odan.

"What?" Marik demanded, "I don't want to be separated from you! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Y-Yugi ordered me to not tell you until this morning."

"This is unbelievable. I can't believe I wasn't told this! How long have you known this was going to happen?"

Malik bowed his head. "The day of the battle. Please, I don't want to go through with this, but I have no choice! You're our only hope to get Yami back!" Malik pleaded.

Marik huffed a fine and turned away from Malik. That day of travel, the castle of Balorn grew bigger and bigger, but Marik looked on it with hate, for he was mad at everything currently, especially a certain platinum blonde that looked like him. He was riding Flashfoot, his hands bound together, with Corron resting between his arms.

…

Towards evening, Bakura entered his throne room and sat on his throne with a sigh. "Say goodbye to your lover?" Baralkin asked.

"In the best way possible. I wish this wouldn't happen, but I want Marik back as well..." Bakura trailed off as Ryou burst into the throne room. "What is it Ryou?"

"Bakura, there are Trinans outside the castle!"

"So let them in. They are probably here for their officer," Bakura replied.

Ryou hurried to comply and in moments, they were shown into the throne room. "Welcome to Balorn King Yami…"

"Yugi," Yugi replied in a heartbeat, "king Yami Yugi. And you must be Balorn's ruler, Ryo Bakura."

"So what brings you to Balorn?" Bakura asked icily. Ryou cringed as well, for Bakura was known to lose his temper if addressed more than once by his first name.

"Well, we have come for my officer and brother, Atem," Yugi replied.

"What makes you think that I'll just hand him over?" Bakura demanded.

Yugi just smiled and tugged on a rope that he was holding. Immediately, the group of Trinans parted to let a figure stumble forward, attatched to the other end of the rope. The sight of the figure made Bakura's eyes go wide. "Marik," he breathed.

"I'll hand over your officer in exchange for my brother," Yugi offered as two Trinan soldiers grabbed Marik's arms to hold him still.

Bakura turned to Ryou. "Ryou, go get Atem, and tell him to act like he despises me," he whispered.

Ryou nodded and dashed off, returning a few minutes later holding the long chain with Atem struggling at the very end of it, once more clothed in officer garb.

Yami looked around and froze in surprise at seeing Yugi. "Yugi!" he exclaimed, making a break for his brother.

Bakura sighed and gave the chain a very hard yank, causing Yami to stumble backwards. "Maybe I don't want to give my toy up," he said, pulling a struggling Atem onto his lap and running a tongue up the side of his face.

Yami growled. "Let me go you bastard! I told you that my brother would come!" he spat.

"Silence fool! In case you haven't noticed, you're my prisoner and slave. You are in no position to talk to me like that!" Bakura growled, hitting Yami across the face. In reality, he didn't hit him, but since Atem's back was to Yugi, Atem made the smacking sound himself, trying not to smile or laugh as he did so.

"Bakura! It's a fair trade! Give my brother back, and you can have Marik," Yugi shouted, angered at the hit.

"Fine, fine, he's lost his usefulness anyway," Bakura said. As Atem slid off his lap to go to Yugi, Bakura tugged the chain again, halting him. "However, I'm not making the exchange till morning, so you're welcome to stay the night. But if you insist on trading now, we'll do so, and then you may go now and risk getting eaten by the creatures of the forest that come out at night," he said.

Yugi flinched and then conceded. "Malik, stay with Marik," he said as they were shown to rooms. Malik agreed in a hollow sounding tone and followed Marik into a room.

Looking around the room, Malik settled his gaze on Marik, who was holding a dagger between his teeth and was trying to slice the ropes around his wrist.

"Here, let me," Malik said, untying the knot. Once free, Marik put the dagger back and sat on the bed, not looking at Malik. "Marik," Malik started.

"So this is going to be how it is. Once again, we're going to be separated," Marik cut in bitterly, "How long is it till we see each other again? Another twelve years?"

"Marik," Malik sighed. Marik, head bowed, didn't see him come over, but was startled when he felt Malik hug him and then warm tears hitting his neck. "I wish we wouldn't be separated, but that arrangement was before we spent time together and grew close," Malik sobbed.

Marik went to comfort him, hesitated, and then circled his arms around Malik, cradling his twin as the said boy cried his eyes out. "Shh, ototo, please don't cry," Marik murmured, resting his chin on Malik's head.

Malik sniffed for a few more minutes before pulling away from Marik's shoulder sheepishly. "Sorry, I soaked your cloak," he said, wiping his last tears away.

Marik just smiled and brushed stubborn tears away. "I don't care," he said, moving Malik from his lap before standing and heading to a wardrobe to pull out another cloak and lay it over a chair for tomorrow.

"Is this your room?" Malik asked.

"Yep," Marik replied, picking up Corron and Odan and setting them in a little nest that he had just pulled out, "It's a little gloomy, but what isn't in Balorn?"

…

Meanwhile, Bakura and Yami had returned to Bakura's chambers, Bakura pushing Yami roughly in because there were Trinans in the hall still being shown into rooms. Yami stumbled from the shove and tripped over the chain, sending him sprawling to the floor. In the instant that he had closed the door, Bakura had pounced on him, smothering the person trapped below him with kisses.

"Bakura! I can't breath!" Yami laughed.

Bakura stopped and nudged Atem's nose with his own. "I must say, you're quite an actor. You almost had me fooled myself," he said, running his hands under Yami's shirt.

Yami moaned and arched his back in pleasure. "Bakura, we already did this a while ago!"

"So?" Bakura demanded, removing Atem's shirt and kissing/biting the exposed flesh.

"I'm still a little tired," Yami panted and then gulped when Bakura grinned wolfishly.

"But Atem, we won't have a chance to do anything anymore, we come from two warring countries," Bakura protested in a whining tone.

Yami saw no way out of it, and deep down, he wanted to be as close as possible to Bakura for their remaining time together. "Fine," he said, pretending to sigh in annoyance, "but I better be able to walk tomorrow."

Bakura grinned and deposited Atem on the bed and unlocked the boy's wrists from each other. Still grinning, though that grin was quickly becoming a smirk, he ground his hips against Atem's.

Yami arched his back and tried not to moan too much. Bakura kept up the grounding, going nice and slow until Yami was fully erect, his pants feeling incredibly and painfully tight.

Yami growled and rolled them over so Bakura was underneath him. Removing Bakura's pants, Yami held Bakura's hips down firmly and took his length into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

Bakura tried to buck his hips several times, but couldn't due to Atem's hands. "Atem, what are you…" Bakura panted.

Yami gave Bakura's now hard length one more lick and smirked. "It's my turn," he said softly before removing any clothing that they had left on and kissed Bakura firmly.

Bakura was about to protest, but realized that Atem should at least have one time being dominant. Submitting, Bakura allowed Atem to please him and himself, enjoying the attention.

Yami soon got tired of the foreplay and rolled Bakura onto his stomach. "Atem," Bakura warned.

"My time, my rules. Get on your knees," Yami purred in Bakura's ear.

"Since when have you been so feisty?" Bakura asked as he got on his hands and knees, gasping as Atem slid a finger into his entrance, probing for a certain spot. Feeling Bakura buck and gasp, Atem just smirked and, memorizing the spot by touching it again, withdrew his finger, replacing it with his length.

Bakura groaned and rested his head against the bed as Atem started thrusting quite roughly. Feeling Atem run his hands down Bakura's back to his hips, Bakura shuddered as Atem increased the thrusting pressure, forcing him to grip the sheets in a death grip.

Yami grinned at seeing Bakura trying to suppress his pleasure and started stroking Bakura's length slowly, and slightly cruelly. Bakura cried out, wanting to release, but Yami was stroking him way too slow. Yami finally climaxed and burying himself deep in Bakura, released.

Bakura felt Atem slump on his back completely winded. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?" Bakura asked.

Yami lifted his head and slid out of Bakura and tumbled to the bed. "I figured we could share dominance this time. That is why I left you erect," he shrugged.

Bakura smirked and kissing Atem harshly, slammed into him, not giving his lover much warning. Atem moaned and arched his back and bucked his hips as Bakura thrust into him over and over again. After a few minutes, Bakura noticed that Atem had gotten aroused again, so he grabbed Atem's length and pumped it enough to get him as hard as possible before he let go and released inside of his lover before panting for breath for a minute.

"Bakura, what are you planning?" Yami got out between pants, his length throbbing, begging to be allowed to release. Bakura just put a finger to Yami's lips and then taking Yami's length into his mouth, bit down lightly and grazed his teeth over the swollen member.

Atem moaned and buried his hands into Bakura's hair, egging his lover on. Bakura took things a step further and swallowed Atem's length, humming in the process. Atem continued to writhe under the lengthy and slow ministrations and released explosively when he couldn't take it anymore. Bakura blinked in surprise, but swallowed the torrent of seed nevertheless.

"How was that?" Bakura asked once both had gotten some of their breath back.

"You always make sure that it is better than the last time," Yami replied drowsily, kissing Bakura softly before drifting off to sleep. Bakura crawled up to lay next to him and wrapping an arm around his lover, fell asleep as well.

…

The next morning found the Trinans in front of Bakura's throne, Marik standing next to Yugi, and Yami idly tugging at his shackles next to Bakura, pretending to hate the Balornian ruler. Bakura approached Yugi and released Yami's wrists from their restraints.

Yami rubbed the skin on his wrists and then ran into Yugi's embrace after Yugi untied Marik. "I missed you ototo," Yami whispered.

"I missed you too…Atem," Yugi replied with a smile before pulling away. "Bakura, we thank you for your hospitality, but we must take our leave now," Yugi said, turning to Bakura. Bakura nodded and the Trinans were soon on their way...that is, after they got Yami to stop hugging Randalan.

Malik looked back at the castle as they headed out and smiled when he saw Marik watching him from his chambers. Giving a little wave and grinning bigger when he got one in return, Malik turned back around and rode up next to Yami.

"You look happy," he commented, seeing Yami in a dream-like state.

Yami jolted out of his trance and grinned at Malik. "I'm just glad to finally be going home," he replied.

Two Years Later…

Yami sighed at the sight of the sun rising over the ocean these past two years had made him an early riser so he could see the sunrise, remembering every single time that sunrise that he had watched with Bakura. Settling down, Yami decided to get started on his picnic breakfast before he was interrupted. Swif had reported that Balornians had been marching, so the Trinans were expecting an attack today or tomorrow.

Just as he was swallowing the last bite of his meal, Yami heard a fast tattoo of hoofbeats. Standing, Yami saw Malik riding towards him on his black mount. "So what brings you to my post-picnic digestion?" Yami asked as Malik came to a stop.

Malik smiled at the joke. "Odan spotted the Balornians on his scouting run. They are close enough to lay seige or attack," Malik said as Odan tossed his head, "I came to get you."

"Very well, though I wish this war were over," Yami replied before whistling. Immediately Randalan galloped from where he was grazing and Yami swung up on him. Racing Malik and Odan back, Yami was impressed to see his troops preparing for a fight by lining up in the field. Heading into the city of Trina, Yami galloped Rand to the castle and dismounted.

"Are you riding out in ruler garb?" Yugi asked as Malik slid off of Odan and got a white Pegasus ready.

"Yep," Yami said as he pulled out a wrap and wound it around his face and head so only his eyes showed, "I don't see why I shouldn't, considering that these wraps have kept our identities secret for a year now."

"Good luck," Yugi said before heading into the palace, Odan following the prince. Yami got back on Randalan and they flew up to where the other pegasi were waiting.

"We wait till we see the other pegasi. Only then will we attack," Yami said, earning nods from his soldiers, all wearing identical wraps. About a half hour later, the white pegasi flew off in formation, having spotted dark shapes rise from the Balornian lines, thus commencing the battle.

Bakura and Baralkin swooped and dove fighting one soldier after another, all the while looking for the ruler, Yami. Finally seeing the flowing cloak that was custom for the rulers to wear, Bakura looked confused for a moment. "Is it just me, or did the ruler grow a little too much in two years?" Bakura asked.

Baralkin studied the ruler as he charged straight at him. "I'm sure that runt couldn't have grown that fast. We might have been tricked," he replied as Yami's mount turned and charged at Baralkin.

"Well, well. Is this the actual ruler, or is this another decoy so that the coward of a king can remain safe?" Bakura mocked, reigning in Baralkin.

"No, I am the actual king, King Yami. I am no coward, and I'll take you on to prove it!" the ruler exclaimed in a muffled but deep voice, raising his sword in challenge as his mount charged again, strong wings beating the air.

The two fought for a while before Yami leapt off of Rand and tackled Bakura off of Baralkin when the two mounts swept quite close to the ground in the forest.

Bakura growled and spit out some grass and leaves and picked up his sword as he scrambled to his feet. Pulling off his own face cover, Bakura glared at Yami, who besides being grass stained, was unaffected by the tumble, head wrap firmly in place. "You'll pay for that, scum!" Bakura hissed as he attacked.

Slash after slash came from both of them, Bakura first aiming to find out the identity of his enemy before he'd kill him. Yami dodged a swipe aimed at his head and gasped as he felt his wrap loosening. Holding it in place with one hand, Yami continued to fight, afraid of what his former lover's reaction would be if he knew the truth.

Bakura lunged at Yami suddenly, effectively tackling and pinning the young ruler to a tree in a sitting position. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' Bakura wondered as he looked at the struggling king and slashed twice with a flick of a concealed knife.

At first, nothing happened, but then the wrap fell to ribbons from the vertical and horizontal slashes, revealing uncommon tri-colored hair, terrified ruby eyes, and beautiful tan skin marred only by a cut on the cheek. Bakura leapt off of his captive and stared in disbelief. "A-Atem?" he finally managed to get out.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ria: What's going to happen next? I dunno…well, okay, I do…kinda. Remember, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Ria: I don't own Yugioh or any mythical creatures that happen to appear in this fic… thank you.

Ria: This is AU and takes place in a magical land, whose two kingdoms are currently at war, basic good versus evil. What will happen if the two rulers end up meeting and fall for each other with one not realizing the other's status? Will peace settle, or will chaos rule the land? Yaoi. YY/YB. Oh yes, **if anyone would like a copy of the list of magical creatures I'm going to use with basic descriptions of them, review and give me your email address.**

… time/scene change

Division of sides (major characters):

**Good**

Yami

Yugi

Jonounchi

Honda

Malik

**Evil**

Bakura

Ryou

Seto

Duke

Marik

By the way, if you were confused the last few chapters, I interchanged Atem and Yami based on whoever's semi-POV I am going from.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Bakura lunged at Yami suddenly, effectively tackling and pinning the smaller ruler to a tree in a sitting position. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' Bakura wondered as he looked at the struggling king and slashed twice with a flick of a concealed knife.

At first, nothing happened, but then the wrap fell to ribbons from the vertical and horizontal slashes, revealing uncommon tri-colored hair, terrified ruby eyes, and beautiful tan skin marred only by a cut on the cheek. Bakura leapt off of his captive and stared in disbelief. "A-Atem?" he finally managed to get out.

"That's my surname," Yami replied, standing, his back to the tree and froze when Bakura put the point of his sword to his neck. "Bakura, please..." he pleaded, but was cut off by a snarl.

"I don't want to hear it! I trusted you! How could I have been so stupid as to believe that you were only a prince, especially since your brother is obviously younger! What a fool I am! It was all a lie, an act. Every word, every kiss, every intimate moment we shared!" Bakura spat, his voice raising to a hysterical level of anger.

"I lied just so I wouldn't be killed. I actually did tell you the truth, just not the whole truth, but I see now that I've made too many mistakes, and we have both suffered for my actions. I can't act selfishly now," Yami admitted softly.

Bakura lowered the sword a little, Yami's confession draining some of his anger. "So you lied to me the whole time?"

"Not when I said I love you, not when we kissed, not when we were together. I admit I didn't want to at first, but with that first kiss after the one where I bit you, I wanted to be near you, make you happy, do anything as long as you were near. Please believe me," Yami pleaded, his voice dropping to a whisper as he went and impulsively hugged Bakura, softly crying into Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura knew he should be hating Yami, but couldn't bring him to do it after that sincere confession. Sighing in frustration, Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami and stroked his lover's hair while rubbing the other's back.

"Stop crying," Bakura reprimanded, pulling Yami from his shoulder and wiping the tears away gently after a few minutes, "You're a ruler, rulers aren't supposed to cry."

Yami smiled and rubbed his face with a corner of his cloak. "Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"We'll discuss that later. For now, we have to go end this battle and try to find someway to end this war. Expect me and Ryou soon to discuss negotiations. Apparently he's fallen for one of your officers and has been sneaking off as of late to meet with him since he and I are in the same boat now," Bakura said with a shrug before whistling.

Yami watched Bakura fly off on Baralkin and then got on Randalan. Flying high, he saw the Balornians retreating.

"Yami! Is something wrong?" Yugi asked as Yami headed into his room after helping with the grunt work of burying the bodies to get clean clothes.

"Hmm?" Yami asked snapping out of his thoughts and then saw Yugi. "Oh, It's nothing Yugi, I was just deep in thought," he replied.

"Okay, if you're sure," Yugi said skeptically as he headed off. Yami watched him go and then headed into his room. After changing, Yami flopped on his bed and pulled out of his shirt a ring that Bakura had given him on a fine chain. Bakura had given him the ring two years ago when he was freed, so that Yami would always remember him.

Holding the ring securely, Yami rolled over and fell into a somewhat deep sleep. A few hours later, he was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. "Malik? What do you want?" he asked, looking and seeing who woke him up.

Malik smiled. "To talk," he replied. Yami just groaned and shoved a pillow over his head. Shaking his head, Malik took the pillow and smacked Yami in the head with it.

"What?" Yami whined and glared at Malik out of the corner of his eye.

"Yugi is worried about you. Since I'm closest to you, everyone chose me to get into your head and pick your brain."

"Bakura found out my identity today," Yami admitted, sitting up. Ever since he had come back, Yami and Malik had grown closer than brothers. Malik knew about Yami and Bakura's relationship, and Yami knew about Malik and Ryou's relationship, and also about Malik's brother.

"Ouch. What happened?" Malik asked, making himself comfortable on the bed. Yami sighed and retold everything.

"He said he'd be coming soon to form a treaty to end the war. He said he's bringing Ryou with him," Yami finished.

"Ryou's coming up? It would be perfect if Marik came too," Malik said, his eyes lighting up and he couldn't help but smile.

Yami chuckled. "Maybe he will," he replied, "After all, Marik is Balorn's third in command."

Malik shrugged and then jumped up. "Come on! Brooding is not going to make time go faster. Let's go have dinner," he proclaimed.

Yami chuckled again. "You and your stomach. I wonder how you ever got past that to think of Ryou," he teased and bolted out of the room, Malik close behind him, cursing with every step. However, Malik was glad that Yami was able to tease. It meant that everything would be fine.

About two months later, Yami, Malik, Yugi, Honda, and Jonounchi were out riding when Odan snorted and pawed the ground. "What is it Odan?" Malik asked, sliding off of his friend and grabbing the elegant head by the bridle.

"Black Pegasi are nearby. Malik, I sense Corron," Odan replied, nostrils flaring, and ears swiveling all around.

"Black Pegasi, are they surprise attacking us?" Jonounchi demanded.

"No, they aren't," Yami assured, hope filling his core, wheeling Randalan around and urging him to gallop back to the city. When the group arrived back at Trina, Yami flew up to the watchtower on Randalan and watched three black dots steadily approach.

"Rand, I want you to go to the city and tell the guards to open the gates. Also inform them that the three Balornians are to be escorted safely to the castle. I will wait there," Yami ordered. Randalan bowed and took off.

Yami turned and almost ran the rest of the way to the palace, Malik close behind. Skidding into the throne room, Yami tried to catch his breath and stumbled forward when Malik crashed into him, unable to stop.

"Hehe, sorry Yami," Malik said with a sheepish grin when the said king shot a glare over his shoulder.

"Excited are we?" Yami asked after shaking his head.

Malik grinned as he sat on his advisor's cushion. "Maybe a little," he replied, "I know I am because I get to see my brother and my boyfriend. How about you?"

Yami sat on his throne. "I don't know, maybe both a little excited, and a little nervous," he admitted.

"Nervous? How could you be nervous at seeing your lover?" Malik asked.

"Well he never said he forgave me for lying to him."

"Then I shall tell you something that Ryou told me. Bakura misses you. He said that Bakura hasn't slept well lately," Malik said.

"Was this before or after the battle?" Yami asked.

"After," Malik answered and then shut up as guards opened the throne room doors. Yami cocked an eyebrow as he noticed that the guards had their hands near their weapons, and Bakura curl his lip at one of them as he strode down the center of the room.

"Guards, at ease and leave us," Yami commanded. The guards hesitated but at a stern look from Yami, they departed, closing the door behind them. Yami waited till they were gone and returned his gaze to Bakura. "Welcome to Trina Bakura, Ryou, and Marik," he greeted.

Bakura nodded in reply. "As you may remember, I told you at our last meeting that I would be coming to discuss negotiations," he stated, seeing Ryou smile shyly at Malik.

"So you did," Yami agreed as he stood, "Come, we'll discuss negotiations in the conference room. Ryou and Marik can stay with Malik for the day." Bakura nodded, and with a wink at Ryou, followed Yami.

Once the two rulers were gone, Ryou hugged Malik tightly. "Let him breath Ryou," Marik laughed at Malik's startled expression.

Malik smiled then. "I don't mind," he replied, running his fingers through the white hair, earning a little giggle. "Miss me?" he asked Ryou before tipping his head up and capturing Ryou's lips in a gentle kiss.

Ryou nodded contently. "I hope Bakura and Yami can come to an agreement," he said, "Then we could see each other more often Malik!"

"Yes it would be much easier," Marik mused.

Malik nodded and then smiled at the two. "I'm confident that they will. Come on, let's go for a walk. I'll show you guys some of the more gentle creatures of Trina," he suggested. Ryou and Marik liked this idea and followed Malik out.

Two hours later, Yami, Bakura, Randalan, and Baralkin were still in the conference room, going over territories and terms agreeable to both sides. "This is harder than expected," Yami sighed, taking off his crown and rubbing his forehead wearily.

Baralkin ruffled his wings in agreement. "Why don't you just combine the two countries together?" he asked. Bakura and Yami glanced at each other startled, causing their eyes to lock for the first time since Bakura found out Yami's true identity. Once both realized this, they looked away quickly after a moment.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than you think," Randalan replied quietly, "If that were to happen, both would try to claim the throne as their own, and it would just cause another war."

"Trina and Balorn wouldn't be compatible to merge anyway. You'd still be able to tell the border, what with the different creatures as well. However, there is a prophecy that the two will reunite, but the telling is too long of a story, nor do I have the talent to tell it," Bakura said after a moment, "Perhaps later, I could get Ryou to tell it. He has a way of doing the words justice."

"Dinner actually does sound good," Yami admitted, glancing out the window, hearing the nymphs' song of feast that they always sang at dinnertime float upon the breeze.

"Then we shall reconvene tomorrow morning," Baralkin stated before he and Randalan bowed to the two and flew off. Yami looked at Bakura and sighed when he noticed Bakura wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Let's go, dinner will be served in a few minutes, and I would be forced to say I'm a bad host if you miss a Trinan meal," Yami said and smiled when Bakura's mouth turned slightly upwards.

…

During dinner, Bakura ate surprisingly well. The soft but cheery music played by satyrs and what Bakura guessed to be wood nymphs was quite soothing. "Ryou," he said when there was a lull in the conversations, "do me a favor and tell the Trinans the prophecy. You say it so much better than I do."

Ryou flushed when everyone turned to look at him but nodded. Clearing his throat, his eyes got a faraway look to them and his voice came out melodic.

_"Two countries one good, one bad,_

_Each having what the other failed to have had._

_Somewhat alike, but different just so_

_It is hard to believe they were of one so long ago._

_One old king ruled, twin sons as heirs of the land,_

_Both thought ruling was grand._

_Trina was one, Balorn the other._

_Identical in looks, but yet opposite in personality to one another._

_When the old King lay on his deathbed, he had a decision to make,_

_Which one would rule as king of Ka-take?_

_Knowing their similar ideas, he gave joint rule_

_Hoping that the land wouldn't turn cruel._

_Balorn, once seated on his throne,_

_Thought of a plan that no one would be able to condone._

_Here he had half of what should be belong to him, the older twin,_

_Obtaining the rest seemed only a minor sin._

_When Trina found out about his brother's schemes,_

_He was furious that greed infested Balorn's dreams._

_Being strong in magic, he chanted a verse_

_Bestowing upon his brother a serious curse._

_The land split into Balorn and Trina. Balorn dead, Trina full of life._

_The creatures in Balorn had to deal with strife._

_This war, caused by the spell,_

_Before ended, will cause a bond to become potentially fell.1_

_As different as night and day,_

_The ends of the bond must find a way_

_To break this curse and bring about,_

_The peace that Ka-take that has for centuries been without."_

Everyone sat stunned for a while after Ryou finished. "So," Malik spoke up, breaking the heavy silence, "this war has been going on for centuries?"

"Yes," Marik replied softly, "Hopefully the war and prophecy will be fulfilled soon."

"What do they mean by a curse? That's what I want to know," Yami wondered.

Bakura sighed. "The ancestors of the creatures I lead now were once creatures like yours. When the curse came to pass, the creatures changed into those forms that make up the Balornian army," he explained.

The table lapsed into silence again until the meal was over and everyone started going their separate ways. That night Bakura woke up in his guest room and didn't move. Someone was in his room watching him. "Who's there?" he demanded in a hiss, sitting slowly and drawing his dagger from under his pillow. Turning his head slightly, he could make out the shape of a person in the shadows of a corner.

"Relax, it's just me," came a soft voice as the figure moved into the moonlight, his hood casting a shadow over his eyes. Freezing when he heard Bakura growl a warning, the figure reached up and lowered his hood.

"What do you want, Yami?" Bakura asked then, relaxing and sheathing his dagger.

"I couldn't sleep, and besides, I wanted to talk," Yami answered, sitting on the bed, Bakura scooting over to make room.

"I'm listening."

"I want to know what's going to happen between us," Yami started, "I am tired of wondering if anything is going to be like it was when I was your slave…when we were happy together."

Bakura replied with a snort. "First, I'm laughing because it's been two years and you still haven't realized that I had truthfully never considered you my slave. Second, I have been wondering the same thing," he replied.

Yami was about to reply by saying that Bakura didn't answer him, when he found himself on his back, gazing into Bakura's russet colored eyes. "Bakura?" he asked.

Bakura just smirked and leaned down to whisper in Yami's ear. "Let's find out, shall we?" he murmured huskily.

Yami was so startled, he started struggling. Bakura rolled his eyes and clamping a hand on Yami's mouth to shut him up, and holding the smaller ruler still, got up and guided Yami to the door and opened it up. Going down the hallway, Bakura noticed that the palace was built like his castle. Easily finding Yami's chambers, Bakura smirked at the fact that Yami had left it open and steered Yami through and kicked the door shut and locked it when he felt confident that Yami wouldn't scream.

Yami strained against Bakura and was once again surprised when Bakura lifted him onto the bed and pinned him down again. "Ah, now that I know if any sounds are made, no one will hear, I remember where I was," Bakura purred before putting pressure on Yami's abdomen and rubbed their groins together. Yami gasped at the sensation, and when Bakura did it again, only harder, he let out a defeated moan. Once Bakura heard that moan, he set immediately to work ridding the one trapped beneath him of his clothes while still grinding their hips together.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

1Fell deadly… I needed a rhyme

Ria: What's going to happen next? I dunno…well, okay, I do…kinda. Remember, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Ria: I don't own Yugioh or any mythical creatures that happen to appear in this fic… thank you.

Ria: This is AU and takes place in a magical land, whose two kingdoms are currently at war, basic good versus evil. What will happen if the two rulers end up meeting and fall for each other with one not realizing the other's status? Will peace settle, or will chaos rule the land? Yaoi. YY/YB. Oh yes, **if anyone would like a copy of the list of magical creatures I'm going to use with basic descriptions of them, review and give me your email address.**

… time/scene change

Division of sides (major characters):

**Good**

Yami

Yugi

Jonounchi

Honda

Malik

**Evil**

Bakura

Ryou

Seto

Duke

Marik

By the way, if you were confused the last few chapters, I interchanged Atem and Yami based on whoever's semi-POV I am going from.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yami strained against Bakura and was once again surprised when Bakura lifted him onto the bed and pinned him down again. "Ah, now that I know if any sounds are made, no one will hear, I remember where I was," Bakura purred before putting pressure on Yami's abdomen and rubbed their groins together. Yami gasped at the sensation, and when Bakura did it again, only harder, he let out a defeated moan. Once Bakura heard that moan, he set immediately to work ridding the one trapped beneath him of his clothes while still grinding their hips together.

Yami arched his back and let out a sound akin to a purr that he did when he was really pleased about something. Bakura smirked and lowering his head, kissed Yami gently, pausing in his teasing. "It's up to you," he murmured.

Yami opened his ruby eyes, staring into the naturally narrowed brown eyes of Bakura. Smiling softly, Yami pulled Bakura's head down and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "God, I missed you," he gasped when they broke apart and set to work removing Bakura's shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed.

Bakura rolled onto his side, and Yami followed, kissing the hell out of Bakura as the smaller ruler removed the remaining clothing on Bakura. "Yami, let me get a breath you horny prick!" Bakura growled in mock anger and exasperation.

Yami pulled away with a sheepish grin. "Sorry," he sighed, "It's just been so long."

Bakura nodded in agreement. "It has been too long," he replied, sitting up and pulling Yami into his arms. Yami snuggled close, content for a few minutes, but then his urge became too strong for him to keep ignoring.

"Bakura?"

"Hmm? What is it Yami?" Bakura asked, lifting the other ruler's head to look him in the eye.

Yami smirked, causing Bakura to raise an eyebrow. "Fuck me," he commanded.

"What!"

"You heard me," Yami replied with a little laugh. Feeling air rush by him, Yami found himself once more on his back with Bakura on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head with one of his hands.

"Are you sure about those exact words?" Bakura asked, his voice filled with lust. When Yami nodded, Bakura slammed into Yami and buried himself up to the hilt in his lover.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Bakura hissed as Yami let out a choked scream.

Yami laid there, trying to relax his protesting muscles while panting heavily. "You could have given me a better warning," he gasped as Bakura pulled himself most of the way out and then slammed into him repeatedly.

Bakura smirked and tipped his head, his hair cascading down to either side of Yami's face, giving them a private tent. "Well, I warned you. Now you know to never say those exact words unless you want this," he growled, increasing the pressure of his thrusts, thus increasing the pressure of his grip on Yami's slender wrists.

Yami winced and then purred his little purr. "It hurts like hell, but it's a welcome pain," he groaned as Bakura started pumping Yami's own length in time to his powerful thrusts.

The whole night went on like that. Both of them taking the other in turns and in different positions each time. Finally Yami collapsed on top of Bakura, utterly spent. "How…many?" Yami wondered breathlessly while Bakura tiredly ran his fingers through the tri-colored hair.

Bakura rolled his eyes upwards and thought. "I think it was around ten times, five each. Then again, I think I lost count, mind on more important matters," Bakura admitted.

Yami curled up on Bakura's chest with a yawn. "I think that answered my earlier question," Yami mumbled, hearing Bakura snort in laughter before falling asleep, Bakura following shortly after pulling Yami's blankets up over them.

…

The next morning, Yami woke up to his internal alarm clock and let out a little groan of annoyance. Opening his eyes, Yami looked up and smiled when he remembered why he had been warm all this time.

"Morning sleepy," Yami heard and felt as Bakura's chest rumbled with the speech.

"Morning," Yami yawned in reply, "I am going to laugh if neither of us will be able to walk today."

Bakura sat up a little further and looked at Yami who was now seated comfortably in his lap. "Well, I know you might have trouble, but then again I might too. You pack quite a wallop when I can get you going," Bakura teased with a wince once he stretched.

Yami laughed lightly. "Come on. Let's get ready and then I want to show you something," he replied, standing and entering his bathroom with the slightest of limps. Bakura stood and had to grip the edge of the bed for support for a second. Yeah, Yami definitely packed a wallop during sex.

"Damn Yami, you are so being submissive for the rest of our little fuck sessions except on special occasions," Bakura groaned as he lowered himself into the water next to Yami who was already washing.

Yami smirked in reply. "Aww, did I take you too hard?" he mocked and got a face full of water for his troubles.

…

"Yami, can I take off this blindfold now?" Bakura asked. Yami had led him blindfolded, once they were ready, to the cliff to watch the sunrise. Of course he didn't know that, all he knew was the reassuring feel of his lover's hand.

Yami stopped and tugged the blindfold off. "I wanted to show you my sunrise spot," Yami explained, seeing Bakura blink in the predawn.

Bakura was about to ask what was so special about this place when the sun seemed to literally erupt from the ocean and turn everything a beautiful array of colors.

"That was the most amazing sunrise I have ever seen," Bakura sighed when the sun became too bright to look at.

Yami just smiled and sat on the grass, producing a picnic basket. "Sit down Bakura and eat breakfast," he offered. Bakura gracelessly plopped down and began eating. "I really don't want to spend all day in the conference room going over territories, but it is necessary," Yami admitted after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

Bakura grinned, "Why don't we have it out here?" he asked.

Yami smiled and was about to reply when he heard a whistle. Turning, Yami's grin grew wider at seeing Ryou, Marik, Yugi, and Malik walking towards them. "What are you guys doing? Malik, I thought you don't normally awake till near lunch," Yami teased.

Malik flushed when Yugi and Ryou giggled. "We came to join you guys with an addition to your breakfast, and we also wanted to help with negotiations, us being the second and third in commands of our respective countries," he explained.

Bakura looked at Yami and shrugged, indicating that he didn't mind. Yami nodded and the four joined them, Baralkin and Randalan coming up a minute later.

…

Ryou sighed a while later and rubbed his temples. He had no idea how exactly Bakura was patient enough to go through with this, his brother being an impatient hothead most of the time. Glancing over, Ryou smiled at seeing the other prince, Yugi, spacing out, Malik not far behind.

"Bakura, we should take a break. Everyone except Ryou looks to be asleep with their eyes open," Yami suggested, rolling up the map of Anthalasa, "Besides, we've made progress. We're calling the joined country Anthalasa after the continent, and so far we're having two counties."

Bakura stretched. "I guess we can put the rest off until later," he replied and then pounced on Ryou. Ryou yelped and then giggled.

"Bakura, you're heavy," the slender boy wheezed through laughter.

"I'll get him Ryou!" Malik cried, tackling Bakura off of Ryou.

Bakura laughed as Ryou got up and the two boys started tickling him. "Oy! One of you help me!" he called to the remaining three.

Yami and Marik grinned and joined the tussle, Yugi following soon enough after them to help Malik and Ryou.

It turned into an all out tickle war, the older siblings against the younger ones while Baralkin and Randalan watched. Finally, everyone stopped, too winded to move, all tangled in a dogpile.

"You know," Marik spoke up from the bottom of the pile next to Yami, "this is actually quite comfortable."

Bakura snorted from the top of the pile. "You're just saying that because you're a fan of orgies," he pointed out before toppling off of the pile as Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami all shifted at the same time to get up.

Yami stood once he disentangled himself from Malik and grinned. "This is so much better than being cooped up all day," he declared.

"Yes, but my king, you all should get back to work. The countries can only be patient for a few more days. And that includes the time necessary to send heralds with news of the treaty to all parts of the land," Randalan pointed out.

Bakura sighed. "He's right," he agreed, "and we need all of the time we have to determine rulership. Land division can wait."

Yami sighed and pulled out an ancient document of the number of each country's wins and losses that had obviously been added to over the centuries. "Maybe the side who won more should rule the country," he suggested. Everyone else agreed and looked at the sheet.

"I don't believe it," Marik murmured.

"Th-the numbers are exactly the same!" Malik exclaimed.

Bakura and Yami both stood at the same time and stared at each other, fear reflecting in both of their eyes.

"They know that it will come down to a duel to the death between them," Ryou murmured.

"I don't think they want to kill the other, but it may be the only way," Yugi agreed reluctantly.

Yami bowed his head. "I wish there were some other way," he whispered.

Yugi hugged his brother. "Everything will work out Yami, I'm sure of it," he assured.

Bakura turned to Baralkin, his eyes narrowing and turning cold. "Take Baralakan and Corron and fly to Balorn. Bear the message that in a week the fate of Anthalasa and the war that has plagued this country for centuries will be known. I want the army assembled to see the final battle," he commanded.

Baralkin bowed regally. "Yes Master," he replied, "Where should I have the army report to?"

Ryou took the map and opened it up. "There," he pointed to a clearing near the center of the map, "It's split right down the middle by the border and it looks like it could hold both armies." Baralkin bowed deeply once more and springing off the ground, flew over the forest, two black shapes flying up to meet him.

"Randalan, I want you to go and take Flashfoot and a Pegasus of your choice and bear the same message to our creatures," Yami murmured quietly.

Rand nodded and with a quick nuzzle, flapped his wings once and flew off.

"How are you three getting back to Balorn now that your pegasi are gone?" Malik asked.

Marik whistled and three black Unicorns emerged from the woods at his call. Once each Balornian mounted, Bakura turned and looked at Yami, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "I'll see you in a week," he murmured before nudging his horse into a gallop, Ryou and Marik following with a final wave.

Yami sighed and lowered his gaze. Malik and Yugi just watched him stand there with his head bowed. Suddenly, both of them rushed forward as Yami's legs collapsed and he crumpled to the ground with a choked sob.

"Yami! Are you okay?" Malik demanded, Yugi rubbing his brother's back as the ruler continued to cry.

"I-It's n-not fair!" Yami got out between sobs, "M-me and Bakura just patched our relationship back together last night." "Why does one of us have to die?" he continued angrily, raising his head, crimson eyes filled with tears and tear tracks running down his face.

Yugi's expression saddened. "It's the custom of war if two sides can't agree on treaty terms," he replied sadly as Yami buried his face in Malik's shirt to continue crying, leaving Yugi to continue to rub his back as means of comfort, "And I doubt you can get away with a simple defeat. Bakura would be pressed by the Balornians to exact revenge for you not killing him off and denying him of his honor as a result."

The three of them just sat there until Yami calmed down and fell into an exhausted sleep. Malik then scooped his light friend into his arms and carried him back to the palace.

…

Ryou sat on Bakura's bed, cringing every time something crashed and shattered. It seemed that during the ride home, Bakura had slowly worked himself into a rage about the duel in a weeks time. "Bakura," Ryou complained as Bakura threw a small statue, ducking so that it flew over the gentler albino's head harmlessly to land and shatter several feet behind him, "throwing things won't make this week easier."

Bakura snarled in reply and reached for the next thing within reach. Hearing a clinking, Bakura paused and looked at the object in his hand, a lump forming in his throat as he ran his fingers over the beautiful gold.

"Yami's cuffs," he murmured, continuing to trace the details on the cuffs. Ryou slid off the bed and made his way over to Bakura and knelt next to him.

"See, you still love him. I know that you don't want to hear this, but you have no choice. You must fight to win. Yami will not hold back, and neither should you," Ryou pointed out gently.

Bakura set down the cuffs and took a shaky breath to calm down and fisted his hands in his hair. "I can't do this," he murmured.

Ryou sighed. "You have no choice. The ancient scripture states that once a duel is brought to the table, it must be done," he argued gently.

"Fuck the scriptures!" Bakura roared, pulling Ryou close by the collar of his shirt. Ryou tensed and shielded his face. Sometimes Bakura worked himself into too big of a frenzy and lost control, striking Ryou in the process. Ryou knew he didn't do it intentionally and always beat himself up over it after, but it still terrified him when he felt Bakura's free arm draw back.

"Stop this Bakura," Marik said, grabbing Bakura's wrist before he released his arm.

Bakura didn't respond at first but then let Ryou go, slumping back against Marik. "Sorry Ry. Am I that much of a monster where I would hit my own brother?" he whispered.

"There's only one way to fix this without anyone dying. We need to fulfill the prophecy," Marik pointed out, ignoring Bakura's self proclamation and running his fingers through Bakura's hair to help his friend calm down.

"No one has been able to figure out the last parts though," Ryou replied, seeing as Bakura was in la la land.

Bakura relaxed for a few minutes before a thought forced its way through the haze in his mind. Struggling away from Marik's hypnotic fingers, Bakura sat up and shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs. "Wait, part of the prophecy is completed!" he exclaimed. Seeing the two confused expressions, Bakura elaborated.

"The land split into Balorn and Trina. Balorn dead, Trina full of life.

The creatures in Balorn had to deal with strife. This war, caused by the spell, before ended, will cause a bond to become potentially fell. We filled that part, because mine and Yami's relationship is threatened by death in a week. However, potentially means that it may not happen!" Bakura explained with growing excitement.

Marik smiled in understanding. "And you and Yami are as different as night and day," he added.

Ryou clapped his hands, sharing Bakura's excitement. "All we need to do is find the way to break the curse! The answer has to be in the beginning during the origin of the curse!" Ryou cried.

With that thought planted in their minds, Ryou fetched the poem that he had written out, and the three spent the remainder of the night deciphering the text.

…

"Change!" Malik shouted, dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Yami and his friends had been preparing the past week practicing sword fighting. Malik, Jonounchi, Honda, and Yugi would stand in a square around Yami and one would attack. When that fighter had enough, he would yell change and a fresh fighter would jump Yami, preferably before Yami turned all the way around.

"Break," Yami panted, flopping down onto the soft grass after beating off Honda, "I do know that in the duel tomorrow we can take breaks," he said after he drank some water.

"Oh that reminds me. Randalan said the ring is all ready to go," Yugi informed, Yami nodding to this piece of info.

"Don't you guys think that Yami should turn in early today? I mean, he's gonna need his strength for tomorrow," Honda asked.

Yami sighed. "I am tired," he admitted, sheathing his rapier. Standing, Yami made his way back into the castle with a wave over his shoulder.

Meanwhile…

"Okay Ryou, I've had enough practice for today," Bakura sighed, pulling off his helmet. After coming up short on the prophecy, Bakura had chosen Ryou to train with him because Yami and Ryou were about the same height and build.

Ryou smirked. "Aww, did I tire you out?" he mocked with a laugh when Bakura glared at him.

"Well duh, you have incredible stamina when it comes to sword fighting. Besides, I have to rest for tomorrow. It's already evening," Bakura explained.

Ryou nodded with a smile. "So it is, rest well," he replied, sheathing his sword and heading out of the throne room. Bakura watched him go with a small smile and vowed to be victorious to keep that smile on his brother's face.

…

The next morning Yami stood silently in a tent on his half of the clearing, allowing Malik and Yugi don him in ceremonial armor. "Nervous?" Yugi asked as he tightened an armguard.

Yami smiled. "Not really, I don't have a bad feeling about today at all," he admitted.

"Think you'll win?" Malik asked as he finished up with Yami's helmet and stepped back and looked the ruler over. Yami was decked in the light armor with a chainmail shirt underneath the back and breast plate and chainmail over his leggings covered by leg guards.

Yami lifted the visor with a gauntlet clad hand. "I don't know. I just have a really calm peaceful feeling about today," he replied.

Before either could question that, Randalan poked his head into the tent. "Sire, it's time."

Yami let out an 'oomph' as Yugi and Malik hugged him tightly. "Be careful," Yugi whispered.

"I will," Yami promised and swung up onto Randalan. Randalan trotted through the Trinans, all wishing Yami luck, to the ring. Bakura was already standing on his side talking to Ryou and Marik. Once they finished their conversation, Marik and Ryou headed off to the seating reserved for the four highest officers for each side.

Bakura turned and spotted Yami entering through the ropes. Heading towards the middle, Bakura stood patiently until Yami approached as well and both raised their visors at the same time.

"I wish you well Ryo Bakura," Yami started.

"And I you, Yami Atem," Bakura replied, "This duel will decide who wins the war. The winner gets rule over both Trina and Balorn to merge them into Anthalasa. Do you accept these terms?" he asked, as was necessary to the tradition.

"I accept." At Yami's words, the creatures of both Balorn and Trina voiced their dismay at the terms until Yugi and Ryou silenced them.

"Formalities out of the way, Yami, I…I love you. I just wanted you to know that," Bakura whispered.

To his surprise, Yami grinned. "I love you too."

"With all your heart?"

"With all my heart," Yami promised.

"Good, then that makes two of us," Bakura replied, kissing Yami on the lips with all the love he had, Yami bringing everything forth as well.

Everyone cried out when a bright light erupted from the ring. "Yugi! What's going on?" Ryou cried, shielding his eyes.

"I-I don't know! I was going to ask you that!" Yugi exclaimed, covering his eyes.

As suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished. As everyone tried to recover, the Balornians and Trinans heard Malik suddenly shout:

"Bakura and Yami are gone!"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ria: What's going to happen next? I dunno…well, okay, I do…kinda. Remember, read and review please.


End file.
